Crash into You
by Write-on-the-wild-side
Summary: As the title says there is a crash and now it is all up to Eric to save the woman he loves. A one shot with Eric and Sookie, rated M for a reason, contains smut/lemons, enjoy.


_**Just a lovely little one shot with Eric and Sookie, two of my most beloved characters that I do not own and that I don't make money off. Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Crash into You<strong>

There was a sudden flash of white light. I didn't feel anything, just the impact of the Jeep as it collided into the back of Eric's sports car. It all happened so quickly, but so slowly as well, as if time itself had stopped and I was the only thing moving. I fell forward, my head hitting the glove compartment, too quickly, too fast for the airbag to release. It was a white pain. A blinding crystal like pain shooting through my body. I went backwards, a whiplash effect. My neck slamming against the car seat. My seatbelt was useless and couldn't stop me from being thrown around like a rag doll. There was no time, no time at all and I was going to die.

A sense of peace washed through me. Perhaps that happens to everyone who is going to die. Maybe the human body refuses to allow the person to die in fear, to die in pain. So instead it clears you of all emotion and feeling. You can finally be at peace with yourself. My body felt sedated, as if I had just taken some "happy pills" or too much liquor. It was a nice feeling, my mouth was tasteless, my nose was scentless and my ears were filled with a soft, almost angelic hum.

But then I heard someone calling my name. That someone must have been Eric but my mind couldn't comprehend that. Instead it was annoyed, annoyed that someone was interrupting this beautiful numbness.

He grabbed my hand, the feel of skin on skin centred me, bringing me back down to earth. I could feel the pain. The searing hot pain that was enveloping me like a furnace. I screamed, a loud blood curdling scream, it was too much to bare. I needed some release.

'Sookie! Listen to me you will be alright, where does it hurt?'

I screamed again, this time in frustration, I couldn't speak or move my neck. But I needed him to understand that, I needed him to figure it out, I just needed him.

Another flash of white light filled my sight. I whimpered, afraid. There was no more feeling of numbness. Just pain, fear and sadness. I didn't want to die, I couldn't! I had to fight, I had to stay alive. The grim reaper was not going to claim me tonight. I would not go "Home" and see Gran or my parents. I would go to my home with Eric, and in the morning I would wake up.

I whimpered again, hoping that Eric would understand. He did. I heard a tear and suddenly his wrist was in front of my face.

'Drink Sookie, please just drink.' It was half an order and half a plea.

I looked at him from the corner of my eye and blinked twice. He took that for a yes and carefully placed his wrist over my lips. I let the hot, thick, metallic liquid dribble into my mouth. I willed it down my throat, unable to do much more. Slowly, as the drops went down, I began to feel warm, not hot, just pleasantly warm. It was as if my insides were waking up from a deep sleep and were jolting back into action. I felt my neck muscles twitch and begin mending all the damaged tissue. It was quite a surreal experience. Though I had injested blood before, it had been a while and it is never something you can get used to.

I closed my eyes and just separated myself from it. Another miraculous thing the mind does. I found that in times of extreme pain, physically or mentally, I could step back from it. Remove myself from the entire ordeal so I wouldn't have to feel it, or experience it. Its not something I can honestly describe. Its not a feeling or something that happens. Its more like a state of mind, like your mind creating a protective barrier to ensure that your mentality remains intact.

I heard Eric open the door and get out. I cried out, terrified to be alone.

'Sshh,' He murmured soothingly, 'I'm just checking on the people in the Jeep, I'll be back in a moment.'

'You will be fine Sookie.' I thought to myself, needing encouragement.

As the blood kept working I began to feel rejuvenated, I moved my neck experimentally, though it was quite stiff there was no pain. I mentally celebrated for a moment before testing out the rest of my body. Slowly but surely I was reassured that everything was working "ship-shape".

Eric got back in the car and I turned in my seat to show him first hand that I was fine.

He sighed loudly and leaned forward and kissed me on my forehead before holding my head against his chest.

'I thought that you were going to die Sookie. That asshole came out of no where and nearly killed you. I watched you being tossed around and I could do nothing to save you.'

'Eric I'm fine. Look at me.' I pulled away and waved my hands in a "taa-dah' movement for emphasis, attempting to make light of the situation.

My audience was not impressed and Eric just scowled at me. 'The only reason you are alive is because of my blood, if you had been alone you would have died.'

'But I didn't, that's the point. You cant dwell on what could have happened. People can die every day, that's life.'

He squinted his eyes in a "I hate you right now" kind of way.

'Please Eric, I cant do this. Right now I need you to just understand that I'm upset, I was scared and your right, I could have died, but I didn't. Now please, can you just take me home.'

He relaxed his face and forced a smile for my benefit. 'Pam is on her way, the passengers in the car were barely scratched and I already took care of all the insurance details.'

While we waited for Pam, Eric pulled me over into his lap and held me like a child, kissing my forehead absentmindedly while we sat in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, more like we were both just happy to bask in each others company.

When Pam arrived, Eric bundled us into the back seat and held me once more in his lap. Who needs a seatbelt when you have your own personal body shield.

'What the fuck happened Eric!' Pam demanded, gripping the steering wheel until her already pale hands seemed translucent.

'He came out of no where and rammed the back of the car, there was nothing I could do.'

'Fuck that, I hope you killed the bastard.'

'That's enough Pam, you will hold your tongue right now.'

I sat quietly, huddling my shaking body closer to Eric's. Though he did not give off any heat, I craved the mere touch of skin. The need was over powering so I reached under his shirt and placed my hand over his stomach. He jumped slightly at the touch and then relaxed, pulling me closer to his body, he understood.

By the time we reached my house I felt maddened with desire to have his naked body over mine, to stroke and caress his cool skin and be lavished in his attentions.

Eric obviously felt the "need" too as he shot out of the car with me in his arms. I already had the keys ready when we got to the door. When you share a horrific or thrilling experience with someone its hard not to feel closer and more connected. Also its hard not to want to rid of some of the excess adrenaline that had been building up.

But I was still tender from the accident and had to remind Eric of that before he attempted to rip off my clothes when we reached the bedroom.

'Slow it down babe, I need you to be careful tonight.'

'Don't worry,' He said, slowing down the pace. 'I'll be oh so careful.' He managed to make even the simplest of sentences sound sexual.

Softly he kissed me, his full lips brushing against mine sending shivers through me. His hands cupped my face and I collapsed against him, allowing him to take control. His thumbs stroked my earlobes making me almost purr with pleasure. When he pulled away I was left gasping for more, he chuckled that deep, knowing laugh and carefully pulled my top over my head. His eyes drank in my topography, seeming especially pleased at my choice of white lace bra. I was always fond of wearing nice lingerie because it made you feel good everyday, also you never knew when an occasion would arise for you to show it off and the last thing you want to be caught wearing is your "not quite grey but no longer white" panties.

Eric pulled down my jeans to (thankfully) reveal my matching white lace panties. Car accident or no car accident, I was doing this in style. Gently he picked me up and carried me to the bed where he lay me down like a prized possession. I watched as he removed his own clothes equally as slow for my benefit, flexing and clenching as he moved. I held out my arms for him, eager to feel him hard and pressed against my soft body.

Working his way up my legs, he passed my quim without acknowledgement and went straight towards my lips. The kiss was passionate and filled with heat while his strong, rough hands delicately stroked along my upper body, teasing everywhere he touched. By the time he reached my quim there was no prep work to be done. I was ready for him.

Positioning his body, I opened my legs to grant him access. Keeping our eyes locked, slowly he lowered himself until his tip stroked along my core, forcing me to writhe beneath him. Once, twice, he stroked me with his length until I groaned with need. Finally he began to nudge forward, inch by inch allowing my body to stretch to accommodate his width and length. As he reached the end he thrust forward and bumped my cervix. This, for some women can cause discomfort, but my pain threshold sometimes gets mixed up between pain and pleasure. I grabbed onto Eric's shoulders for support and he slowly, almost tantalisingly began to pull out. The loss of him inside me was too much to bare and I pulled him back down hard. He groaned in ecstasy and began to move faster. My body was more then used to his size and allowed him to go faster. It wasn't long before we both began to climax, staring into each others eyes pushed us over the edge and I held onto his face, forcing us to stay locked in contact.

He collapsed on top of me and we lay there for a minute until his weight was too much. Rolling his hips expertly he forced me into aftershock convulsions.

'Eric.' I cried out, the extremity of the pleasure taking over.

He merely laughed and pulled out before rolling onto his side and pulling me against his body. I released a contented sigh and snuggled against his body while he laced my neck in soft fluttering kisses.

With the knowledge that Eric had my back, literally, I was able to drift off into one of the most desperately needed sleeps of my existence. As I continued to feel the touch of skin on skin, I knew, in that instant that this, what ever I could call Eric's and my relationship was, in fact, love.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Did you enjoy it? If you did would you please leave a little review, they really do make me so happy. They give me inspiration and its nice to know that your work is valued. Also I'm kind of on a role as all of you wonderful readers that have listed me as a favourite author will know, four one shots in less then twenty four hours? Pretty epic I think. <strong>_

_**I love you all, thanks. x**_


End file.
